


Passing Fancy

by nverland



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-02
Updated: 2013-03-02
Packaged: 2017-12-04 02:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/705534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nverland/pseuds/nverland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short sweet AU, with really bad song references</p>
            </blockquote>





	Passing Fancy

Title: Passing Fancy  
Author: Carol  
Beta: ~N  
Pairing: Viggo/Orlando  
Rating: G  
Warnings: Not a damn one  
Disclaimer: Lies, all lies  
A/N: I haven't written in forever, please be nice  
A/N 2: Thank you to helineloro for posting those photos, and to the sisters for the gentle nudging.

 

Orlando stood in front of the hotel enjoying the cooler air of the fall evening. He was also enjoying watching all the handsome eye candy parading by. There wasn't a very good view tonight. Normally his cigarette breaks gave him a little more to ogle. Then again, it wasn't as warm tonight, so maybe people were staying in.

Just then he spotted someone new walking by. The man was tall, slender but in that way he knew there was a firm body under the suit he was wearing. Just as Orlando licked his lips in imitation of what he'd like to do to this stranger, the man turned with a smirk and winked. Orlando was lost to the light blue eyes and the devilish grin.

The man made an about face, coming back to chat Orlando up. It was decided that when Orlando got off work in an hour they'd meet for a drink and see what happened.

A year later, on the anniversary of their first, and last, date the couple was asked by friends how they'd met.

"Well," said Orlando, "I was just standing on the corner, watching all the boys go by, when there he was, just walking down the street."

Everyone groaned as Viggo and Orlando shared a quick kiss and one of Viggo's wicked grins.


End file.
